La Lumiere
by Friends-are-Forever 101
Summary: A girl living on her own with nothing and no one. Ever since her mother died she hasn't had anyone to show her compassion. When she meets a young angelic revolutionary, she may have found a new reason to keep living. OC, with lots of musical references.
1. Chapter 1

Lucienne Lefebvre lived on the cruel streets of Paris, France. Lucette, as she preferred to be called, walked around at night to get away from the hurt and the pain and just her life. She wanted someone to love and to love her. She hasn't felt the warmth of arms around her since her mother died when she was little. She only allowed her mother to call her by her full name because it hurt to remember her. Lucette didn't live in a house or an apartment. She lived in a small hovel with her father near the main street. She had gotten used to living her life alone and working and sometimes begging for money. She would never steal. She hates that the government goes about stealing and cheating the public and she feels it would be the same thing if she did so as well. Lucette had found the good out of the bad in her life. Because of what she was given, she had become stronger and more self sufficient. She was not afraid to die and sometimes preferred death over life. Lucette did want love and compassion, but sometimes she was too proud or too scared to accept it. She had learned to live alone and found it nearly impossible for anyone to love her. She didn't know what she wanted, and she would need help to figure it out. Despite her poor surroundings, Lucette was actually a beautiful girl. She was like a diamond that was buried in the dirt. She had long midnight black hair with a gentle curl and she had dark eyes that burned with passion. Her pale skin was defined by the dirt covering her face. She wore a white shirt without sleeves as they had ripped off in numerous fights. The front of the shirt was ripped so it was held by a pathetic piece of string tied through it like a lace. She wore a black hat and brown pants with worn and ripped shoes. Beyond the dirt and the bruises, Lucette was a beautiful girl who just need to e dusted off. Lucette dearly wished for someone's compassion and care, but she was so scared to let her heart be broken again. The world deprived Lucette of a loving family so she deprived the world of an open heart.

Lucette walked down the streets letting her mind wander about aimlessly. The roads were empty and not a soul was in sight. She had been out all night in attempt to avoid going home. Her father was likely drunk again and she didn't want to have to deal with him again. She crossed the bridge over the water and noticed the river stood especially still. She stopped for a moment as she always did to think of her what her death might be like off of that bridge. She always wondered what would happen in the world if she fell off that bridge, surely her father wouldn't care. She had no friends and no family that cared. She took in a deep breath with a sigh. As depressing as it was it didn't matter if she lived or died. No one would notice. Lucette rounded a corner and spotted a few people. So there were people up and about now. She adjusted her hat on her head and kept walking. She closed her eyes so her legs would take her where they wanted to go. She opened her eyes as she heard the clank of a coin on the street. She looked to where the sound came from and saw a gold coin roll down the stony walk way. It stopped just in front of her and she grabbed it up leisurely. She looked at it sparkle and saw a group of boys running down, probably after the coin. She saw they were urchins like her, how did they have a coin like this? Lucette held the coin in front of her faces as they stood back a bit. They knew she wasn't afraid of a fight.

"Hey, is this yours?" Lucette asked

"Yeah, it's ours. This idiot dropped it and it rolled away." One of them answered. Lucette flipped the money into her hand tauntingly,

"Really, where'd you get such a thing? You can't be much richer than me? Who gave it to you?" Lucette questioned. The group of boys looked at each other,

"We have our ways; now can we have it back?" the boy asked

"Really, you didn't happen to steal it did you?" Lucette asked as her tone turned darker

"What's it to you! We do what we have to do to survive! Like you've never stolen anything-" the boy was stopped

"No, I haven't. Stealing is wrong and hypocritical." Lucette said putting the coin in her pocket.

"What do ya mean?"

"You don't like that the government steals from you yet you do it to others." Lucette explained

"I don't need an explanation, go get her guys." He ordered his group to attack. At first Lucette didn't fight. She let herself get kicked and punched until she was on the ground coughing up blood. One fist met her eye and she felt down to the stone walk. The same boy came to the front. "Now do you wanna hand over that coin?" Lucette opened her eyes that had previously been shut from pain. She looked up and punched the boy in the face as hard as she could,

"No way." She answered darkly. She shoved all the other boys back and ran as fast as she could. She ran up through the alley that the coin had fallen and ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could. She ran until she saw someone in the distance. It had to be the man who dropped it. She ran up. She could see he was a wealthy man. The man appeared to have heard her footsteps and turned to see who was after him. He had a hard look as if suspecting someone to cause trouble, but his passionate eyes softened as he looked down upon the girl behind him panting and worn from running. She stood straight up and took something out of her pocket. Lucette pulled out the coin with a bloody smile, "Here sir, you had this stolen off of you. A couple boys had gotten it some way or another." Lucette's voice was weak from coughing and rough from running. The man looked down at her with a pitiful and serious look. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her eyes starting to bruise from getting punched. Lucette noticed his piercing blue eyes dig into her soul. He took the hand with the coin and gently pushed it back to her,

"You keep it," He said as if it were nothing. Lucette looked up at the man,

"But monsieur this is rightfully yours." Lucette told him reaching her hand back out. The man looked upon her with a serious gaze,

"But you earned the right to it by fighting for it. Take it, I don't need it." He said pushing it back to her. Lucette looked up at him hesitantly,

"Are you sure monsieur?" she asked

"Yes, quite." He said with a nod. He pulled something else out of his jacket pocket. He pulled out a white handkerchief and handed it to Lucette. "Keep this too. Wipe you face of the dirt and blood, you're a mess even for the life you live." He said nearly emotionlessly. He began to walk away as Lucette watched after him. He had shown her kindness without even knowing her despite his cold delivery. Lucette placed the coin safely in her pocket, clutched the cloth in her hand, and walked in the opposite direction.

Lucette kept the money safe in her pocket. She would not abuse that man's kindness. She had kept his handkerchief safe and sound as well. She had wiped her face, but had cleaned it until it was whiter than before. She had wondered about that man since she met him. She tried to picture him. She had little time to study his features, but she would know him if she ever saw him again. He was almost like an angel with his heavenly appearance. He had long blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes that overflowed with passion. He had his sights set on something and he was strong in his stance. Yet he seemed to keep his intimidating stature relaxed. He did not use his powers of intimidation if he didn't need to; however, there was always a natural amount of intimidation that appeared amongst his features. She wondered about him every day. The few words he spoke to her he spoke eloquently and smoothly. He must have been some sort of student is what Lucette thought. She stopped when she heard a strong, powerful, and familiar voice in the distance. She followed the harmonious sound of the godlike voice booming with a thunderous passion. She came across crowd of people listening. The voice was rallying them against the National Guard and the monarchy. She could say she didn't disagree and she started to listen. The voice was his. It was the man from earlier. She pushed her way to the front to see the man again. It was him for sure his blonde locks fell like perfect rivers of gold around his face. His eyes were filled with fire and fists clenched with the strength to fight ten men. His words reached Lucette's ears like a bullet hits its target. This man's inspiring words were filled with such a passionate tone and such a belief and support. There was going to be a rebellion. Lucette knew she wanted to help. This man had touched her heart like an angel and she would follow his voice wherever it may lead her, even if it is to her own grave. Lucette caught the piercing gaze of the man and he stopped only momentarily upon seeing her. Lucette listened and shouted in agreement as he rallied the crowd to support their own cause. The man ended the rally and hopped down from the boxes he stood upon. He approached her with a stern gaze with his lovely blue eyes.

"What are you doing here, girl?" he asked her as if he didn't remember her

"I heard a familiar voice and it was you." Lucette told him simply, "You are a very inspiring person monsieur." Lucette told him casually.

"You shouldn't be hanging around; this is no place for a child like you." He said it so straight forward that it hurt just a bit. Lucette raised a skeptical eyebrow,

"Why isn't it a place for me? I'll have you know I'm seventeen!" she said. Many people got her age confused. She had a youthful look about her, "What about you monsieur, you look not older than I." she said to get on his nerves.

"I am twenty two; older than you." He stated with an irritated crossing of his arms and the closing of his eyes.

"Really, you're only a few years my elder, why can't I be here?" Lucette asked, "This is the main street is it not?"

"I mean this rally is no place for you. You don't belong in a place like this where only violence lies ahead." He explained as he started to walk away again.

"I live on the streets violence ain't nothing unusual for me." Lucette said forgetting what little manners she had. "I never got you name monsieur."

"You may call me Enjolras." He said as if he had been called something else.

"I'm Lucette." She said even though the angel in front of her didn't seem to care. "So Monsieur Enjolras, why can't I help you? Don't you need all the hands you can get?"

"I need the hands of men who can fight, not a girl such as you." Enjolras explained

"So it is because I am a girl?" Lucette asked faking offense

"No." Enjolras answered straightly

"Is it because I am who I am?" Lucette asked

"No, it is because you cannot fight." Enjolras told her

"How do you know that monsieur?" Lucette asked walking in front of him backwards as he continued on. "I do lots of things you probably aren't aware of."

"Really," Enjolras said skeptically. He stopped walking, "Just stay away from the barricade. You'll be of no use and if you do come you will be putting a seal on you your fate."

"Where are you off to now, Monsieur Enjolras?" Lucette asked bugging Enjolras just a little bit less than Grantaire at this moment.

"Somewhere you don't belong."Enjolras told her as he went into the Café Musain and shut the door in her face. Lucette huffed a bit, but smiled at the thought of Enjolras' irritation. There was no way she was going to stay away from that barricade now.

Enjolras sat down in the backroom of the Café Musain. He let his mind wander to the girl who had been bothering him on his walk to the café. She was an odd girl. She didn't seem to know when to shut up, but she asked the right questions to get an answer. The girl said her name was Lucette; a name quite fitting for a girl as light hearted as she was. She wanted to fight in a bloody and violent battle yet she asked to do so with a smile on her face. Not even a trace of fear or the thought to reconsider crossed her features. She must have been on the streets too long and lost some of her intelligence. Enjolras would hand it to her, she had passion, but this war would burden her with death and grief and it would eventually take her life. He was not going to risk the life of a girl with a full life ahead in this war. True, he still had a lot of life let, yet he had no home or family to return to so he had no reason to fear. Enjolras wondered what that girl did all day to pass her time. She had tried to return the coin someone had stolen from him. If she returned the money she found or took from those who stole it first she would have no money at all. How she was still alive Enjolras may never know. Enjolras heard the door open and Grantaire staggered his way in and plopped onto a bench drinking lazily,

"Good day, Apollo, what has the great statue been up doing this fine day in Paris?" Grantaire slurred his question with a crooked smile. Enjolras closed his eyes in frustration.

"That is none of your concern wine cask." Enjolras told him in attempt to avoid speaking with the drunken skeptic. Grantaire ignored Enjolras' irritated tone and went on,

"Oh great statue did you notice the fair _ange _just outside our humble hideaway?" Grantaire asked. He was referring to Lucette, who still had not budged from her spot by the door to the café.

"No." Enjolras stated no longer listening. He had learned that in order to deal with Grantaire he must block him out and mutter a response here and there.

"Ah, what a lovely mademoiselle she is. Yet, her fair figure is hidden by rags and dirt from the cruel streets of _Notre Dame, Paris _**(AN: This is using the term, 'Our Lady' not the church!)**!" Grantaire said starting to shout like he was speaking to a crowd. Enjolras ignored the wine cask and simply waited for the other students to arrive. That girl, Lucette, would leave out of either boredom or realization that he won't be coming out anytime soon. He wouldn't have to worry about her.

Not much later many of the students arrived. Enjolras looked about the room and saw everyone, but Marius Pontmercy, Combeferre, and Feuilly. Enjolras decided to start without the other men seeing as there was much work to be done and they would arrive soon. He started his planning and organizing with the others and soon it became an area of nothing but plans. Enjolras heard footsteps and knew someone had arrived. Combeferre and Feuilly rushed in,

"Enjolras, at Notre Dame the sections are prepared." Combeferre informed their leader.

"And at Rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!" Feuilly informed happily. Enjolras nodded in response. He knew the time was near to start the final rally and let the people rise to fight for their rights. Enjolras had planned it perfectly. Soon enough Marius walked in absorbed in a daze in his head. Enjolras paid no attention to the younger man's love. Love was but a distraction for Enjolras. Marius had been hypnotized by a girl and now was reduced to a little boy pining for one he could not have. Enjolras supposed he could understand, but the last thing he needed was a boy lusting for a girl during the battle. Enjolras and the students planned for hours on end without breaks. Enjolras had lectured Marius about his foolishness to choose a girl over what is right for the people. Enjolras ended the meeting late at night and went out of the backroom and to the door of the café. The angel opened the door and saw a small figure sitting by the door. It was Lucette. She had waited all that time to see him walk out. Lucette stood up with a cheeky smile to the blonde.

"It took you long enough to come back out!" Lucette joked

"It was not my intention to rush back out to you. I told you to leave." Enjolras said as he continued his way down the sidewalk. Lucette predictably followed him.

"I didn't feel like leaving, so I waited about for you." Lucette told him following the revolutionary close behind.

"Why do you insist on irritating me?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire was enough irritation for one day; he didn't need a homeless urchin following him as well. 

"Come now Monsieur Enjolras, you can't expect to show a girl kindness and forget them all together." Lucette said walking backwards to face him again.

"When have I ever shown you kindness?" Enjolras asked

"When you let me keep that coin of yours the other day or have you already forgotten?" Lucette asked playfully. Enjolras kept his eyes close in order to avoid her stare. "Oh, it seems that I've forgotten." She pulled out the clean handkerchief and held it out to Enjolras, "This is yours too." Enjolras looked at the cloth in front of him and walked past it as she stopped to hand it to him,

"I told you to keep it." Enjolras said not turning to her

"Oh, so you do remember." Lucette commented wittily. Enjolras did not respond, but kept walking instead. Lucette followed,

"What do you students talk about in that café anyways?" Lucette questioned on

"It is none of your concern, what we are planning is over your head." Enjolras told her

"Well, that's not very gentlemanly of you Monsieur Enjolras." Lucette teased. She couldn't care less if he used manners around her or not.

"I told you before and I'll say it one last time, you shouldn't be involved with this situation. Just go to your family and pray for our success if you want to help so badly." Enjolras ordered her

"My family is nonexistent, monsieur." Lucette said quietly. Enjolras stopped momentarily,

"Have they all gone left this life?" Enjolras asked this time

"No, my father is still very much alive, but I hardly consider him a father anymore." Lucette told him with a hiss at the mention of her father. "If he ever asked forgiveness I would spit in his eye and walk away." Lucette stated angrily. Enjolras gave the girl what might've been a pitiful look,

"I see." He walked off. Lucette followed him, "You said your name was Lucette, am I right?" Lucette looked up,

"Yeah, I thought you didn't remember." Lucette said with a nod and a smile

"Is that short for something?" Enjolras asked

"Yeah, my full name is Lucienne Lefebvre." Lucette answered with a slightly solemn tone. "My mother was the only one I allowed to ever call me that. It sometimes hurts to remember her, so I would ask you to please call me Lucette, besides I don't really like the name." Enjolras looked at the girl over his shoulder,

"Perhaps letting go of that memory would be what's best for you." Enjolras' words caught Lucette off guard. "Your own name should not bring you pain. If you truly saw your mother in a positive light, then remembering her would not be so painful." Enjolras suggested, "It is good to try to move on, but don't burn bridges as you go." Enjolras said as he started off towards his home. "And remember, stay away from that barricade, Lucienne." Lucette watched after Enjolras no longer following him. He had once again shown her kindness with a cold air. Lucette knew Enjolras was smart, but she thought he was only as smart as the books her read. She never knew that he was actually a decent and understanding person. Lucette smiled after Enjolras, he was a nice guy even if he didn't like to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter's pretty fast paced because of the rest of the story aside from the barricade. The events are probably all mixed up and out of order, but it can't be helped hehehe. Enjoy. **

Lucette walked about the town for what seemed like forever. She was not about to go home and get beaten by her father just to sleep in a worn out hovel. She eventually found a small alley to sleep in. The brick walls hid her from the cool breeze and that was good enough for her. Over the years she had grown quite accustomed to sleeping on the cold, unwelcoming ground. Her only means of a blanket were the clothes on her back. Lucette somehow found this to be welcoming and calming. She fell asleep on the streets easily after a while of getting used to it. Lucette's mind wandered to Enjolras. He was a hard man to figure out. He rallied the people yet asked her to stay out of it. He acted so coldly, but showed her such kindness. He was so inspiring so how could expect her to ignore what was right in front of her? Lucette was never one to take orders so the likelihood she'd ever stay out of the revolution was slight. Perhaps Enjolras didn't realize that while his behavior towards her was cold the behavior from her father was worse. To Lucette, Enjolras was the kindest person she had ever met save her mother. He didn't realize that what little he did for her was more than anyone else had. Lucette fell asleep under the careful watch of the stars.

The next morning Lucette was awoken by the shouts of angry and passionate voices in the streets. She looked around the corner of her alley and smiled at what she found. She saw the students and many other citizens gathered around Enjolras. She stood from the ground and ran towards the crowd. She stayed towards the back so Enjolras might not catch her. Once again his words inspired her to help even more. Those blue eyes burned with passion; seeing the new world just ahead. The cries of the people were like a song of passion and freedom. Lucette watched Enjolras as he led the people in their rally.

"Soon my friends we shall build a barricade! Let us rally together and in the name of Lamarque fight for our freedom!" Enjolras shouted. Lucette did not shout with the rest, but smiled as she had no words to say. The men helped to take what they could to make a barricade in the heart of Paris. Lucette looked about not knowing what to do. She knew Enjolras would recognize her, but then again what could he do to make her leave even if he did? Lucette was pulled from her thoughts as she felt someone yank her towards them, "I told you to stay away from here, girl!" Enjolras nearly shouted at her. She had disobeyed him.

"Now, Monsieur Enjolras, you couldn't have truly expected me to stay away, could you?" Lucette asked not taking his words as seriously as he wished.

"This is not a place for you to play! Return to your home immediately and stay there!" Enjolras ordered her

"But I'm already here, why send me away?" Lucette asked, "You do need all the help you can get, monsieur."

"I told you once and this is the final word, go home and do not return or you shall be sorry." Enjolras said coldly, "We don't need the help from the likes of you." The words cut deeper than Lucette had expected. He didn't mean to be cruel, but orders were orders and Enjolras didn't want to repeat himself.

"You're such a hypocrite, monsieur." Lucette said forgetting her playfulness. Enjolras gave her a glare,

"What was that?" Enjolras asked nearly releasing his anger

"I said you're a hypocrite! If you rally the people of this town to help and then turn them away that makes you a hypocrite! You're the one who rallied the people and whether you believe it or not I'm a citizen of this town!" Lucette said angrily. Enjolras looked coldly at Lucette not many people had the courage to insult him.

"Go home and do not come back to this place." Enjolras ordered once more. He walked away from her leaving her to her own anger. Lucette watched as Enjolras turned his back on her. She turned away as well and headed home. She was not going to stay for long though. If Enjolras thought that he could control her and her actions he was wrong. She would be at that barricade whether he liked it or not. Lucette found her way home in no time and stopped outside. She took a shaky breath and headed inside. She would get it over with quickly. She pushed the curtain that substituted a door aside and walked in. Lucette was met with a bottle flying inches away from her face. She watched the bottle shatter on the wall and turned to see her father standing before her.

"Where have you been all this time, slut?" he asked with a drunk slur.

"That is none of our business." She said defiantly. Her father approached her quickly and pushed her against a wall,

"Answer me!" he ordered. She spat in his face,

"Make me!" she shouted. He whipped it away and backhanded her to the ground. "How dare you spit in my face you dirty whore?" he yanked her back by her midnight locks. He threw her to the ground and grabbed a different bottle. He landed a violent swing on her shoulder making the bottle crack. Lucette could hold back a cry of pain. Her father kicked her in the stomach and in return spat on her. "I regret ever keeping you." The monster walked out of the house to who knows where. Lucette didn't waste time on the ground. Despite the pain begging her to stop moving she got up to her corner of the house. She had a thin brown jacket that she needed. She put it on and tucked her hair up in her black hat. She bid her home for what would be the last time and ran back to the heart of Paris.

Enjolras led the students and citizens in building the barricade. Before long the walls her build protectively around them. Enjolras felt a slight twinge of guilt for treating that girl the way he did, but it had to be done.

"That mattress goes there! Combeferre those go in the wine shop! Grantaire put that bottle down and put those tables over here!" Enjolras barked out orders as the construction was nearly over. Grantaire ignored Enjolras' wishes, but another who did hear him did as he said. Enjolras could not stop his mind from returning to Lucette every so often. He had to convince himself that he did what was right, but it was getting to be more difficult the more the thought about it. He heard shuffling from the other side of the barricade and turned to see who was there. He had his gun clutched in his hand ready to fire, but saw the face of an elderly man. "Monsieur Mabeuf." He greeted surprised. The man nodded. Enjolras put his gun down and assisted the man over the side of the barricade. "Monsieur, what are you doing in place such as this?"

"It is all for the cause, Enjolras. An old man like me won't be of much help, but there is still some I can do that is of use. Despite my old age there is much I can do." Mabeuf explained.

"Alright, this way monsieur," Enjolras led the elderly man somewhere he could help. Enjolras accepted the help of Monsieur Mabeuf, but not Lucette's. This made it even more difficult to convince himself that he was right. Enjolras sat be the top of the barricade waiting for signs of the people or the guard coming to fight. In the background he could hear little Gavroche begging for a musket and Combeferre refusing. He turned to them, "If there are enough guns for the men you can have one as well." Enjolras reasoned.

"If you die first I'll take yours!" Gavroche said with a wink

"Gamin!" he said angrily. The boy ran off before being administered punishment. Enjolras just turned back. He even accepted the help from a little boy, but not Lucette. He looked around and knew there were plenty of other women in the barricade so why didn't he let her help. It was probably because she was much younger than the rest. Enjolras could not let himself be distracted by that girl now. It was over and she was gone and that was all that mattered.

Time passed and eventually the presence of the National Guard was known. They lined up across from the barricade ready to take one whatever challenge the students presented. Enjolras called for his people to organize themselves for fighting. The Guards armed themselves as their commanding officer organized them as they held their fire. Enjolras craned his neck to see the rest of the citizens behind him,

"Hold!" he ordered. He had to wait until it was absolutely necessary to fire. They only had so many bullets. The first shot rang out; "Fire!" Enjolras ordered. The explosions of gunfire surrounded the air. Some men were hit, but there were others who could take care of them. Enjolras took aim at the commander, but as he was about to pull the trigger he sat a red flash fall. Enjolras ignored it and took aim against another. The explosion of gunfire continued for what seemed like eternity, but was really only a few minutes. Enjolras He looked over the barricade just enough to see that the flag had fallen. Enjolras turned, "The flag's fallen; who will retrieve it?" No one raised their hand. No one was brave enough to do it. Enjolras was about to volunteer himself, but saw someone walking up to where he was. He looked to see who it was and it was none other than Monsieur Mabeuf. His eyes widened a bit at this. Before he knew it the old man was over the barricade and weakly getting their symbol. "Monsieur Mabeuf-" Enjolras was interrupted by a gun. The old man kept moving letting Enjolras know he was alive. The weak man climbed back up the barricade slowly, Enjolras attempted to help, but he ripped back his hand as a bullet hit between him and Mabeuf. Before he could do anything Enjolras heard another shot ring and Mabeuf's climbing ceased and he started to fall, "Monsieur-" Enjolras cried out, but someone out of nowhere caught the old man and the flag he still clutched in his lifeless hands. The person quickly climbed up and threw themselves in the barricade with their arms protectively around the old man. They gently rested the deceased Mabeuf on the ground as they returned the flag to its resting place. Enjolras couldn't see the person's face clearly as their hat hid their eyes. Enjolras knelt to the old man. There was no denying that he was dead. Enjolras hung his head just the slightest bit and turned back up to the person who had saved their flag and the body of the bravest of them all. "You've done a good deed, boy." Enjolras said quietly.

"I only wish I could have been here sooner." The boy said not looking at him.

"I will thank you when the battle is over. For now you must excuse me." Enjolras took the deceased Mabeuf and walked toward the café. The boy looked after Enjolras as he went into the wine shop. The boy lifted up his hat to reveal his eyes. The boy was really Lucette. Lucette was the one who saved the flag and the body of Mabeuf. She was interested in how Enjolras seemed as if he were almost broken by Mabeuf's death. Lucette followed the steps of the blond man and went into the wine shop. She watched from a distance and saw Enjolras administer one kiss to Mabeuf's cold forehead. She never thought Enjolras to be a kisser. She was about to leave him to his business, but she felt someone pull her to face them. "I'm afraid there are no means to thank you here, but you will have your reward when we have won." Enjolras told her as she hid her eyes again. She spoke in a slightly lower voice,

"I will take no reward monsieur." She said sternly, "Having our symbol is reward enough." Enjolras suddenly had a suspicious look about him,

"I don't believe I've ever seen you at the rallies. Why did you come here?" Enjolras asked

"Everyone knows monsieur. I came in hopes of helping you." Lucette said hoping Enjolras was still following her act.

"Perhaps I have seen you." Enjolras said

"I get lost in a crown very easily monsieur. I'm sure you have not." Lucette said trying to save herself. Enjolras yanked off her hat and her midnight locks fell. Lucette could not read Enjolras' expression. He did not appear either happy or angry.

"I knew it was you," Enjolras said, "Do you believe me to be a fool?" Lucette looked down at her feet trying to avoid his piercing eyes,

"Not in the least Monsieur Enjolras. I believe you to be rather smart actually." Lucette said trying to lighten the mood.

"I told you not to return!" Enjolras said sternly. His earlier thoughts stopped him from being angry. He expected her to return regardless of how he treated her. His anger probably encouraged her to come.

"Yes, well you need all the help you can get and even you cannot deny that monsieur." Lucette said with a smile. "I promise to be more of a help than a hinder to you." Enjolras looked skeptically at the young girl. He shoved the hat into her hands causing her to wince, but it went unnoticed by him.

"You better not get in the way." Enjolras warned. He left the wine shop. Lucette smiled after Enjolras. She put her hat back on and went out to help in whatever way she could. Lucette helped the women to organize bandages and cleaning solution. It wasn't much, but it was a way of helping. Lucette heard a ruckus and turned to see what was happening. She walked closer to hear and saw a man she knew to be a mole for the students. He had figured out the army's plans and reported. Lucette listened closely as the man informed them on everything, but out of nowhere she heard a childish voice call him a liar. The man turned out to be Inspector Javert. Enjolras had him arrested and tied to a table to await his sentence. Lucette approached the prisoner as Enjolras' head was turned. Lucette stood over the man not fearing that he might hurt her. He was tied up after all. The inspector's eyes met hers. His were dark and cold and hers warm and loving.

"What are you looking at?" Javert asked poisonously

"You, monsieur," Lucette answered truthfully

"Why do you stare?" Javert asked

"Curiosity I suppose." Lucette was starting to annoy Javert

"If you have nothing to say then leave and go back to your friends." Javert ordered

"Why did you do it?" Lucette ignored his wishes

"Do what?" Javert asked

"Why did you try to spy on us?" Lucette asked

"It was the only path to please the lord." Javert said strictly

"Where did you learn that?" Lucette questioned "How did you find that to be what pleases God?"

"It was the one way to bring man to justice." Javert answered

"What is justice to you, Monsieur Javert?" Lucette asked

"Why do you pester me so?" Javert asked

"I guess it's because you've got your life together and figured out. I'm not sure what I believe to be justice and holy, yet." Lucette answered.

"What makes you believe I'll be able to help you?" Javert asked

"I'm not sure myself." Lucette said happily. Suddenly Lucette felt someone grab her and push her behind them.

"Don't fill these minds with your poison." Enjolras nearly growled

"She is the one with the questions." Javert told him carelessly. "I'm uncomfortable can you release me from the table and put me somewhere else?" Enjolras adhered to the inspector's wishes and tied him up elsewhere and he also provided a glass of water for him. Lucette stood away from the inspector. Enjolras was even angrier when she was around the older man. Lucette still didn't have her questions completely answered. Suddenly Lucette heard someone yell,

"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" Lucette turned and saw a figure meet a boy, Marius, on the ground. No one noticed at first, but the boy turned out to be a girl and she was dying. Lucette approached the couple. She was about to assist in treating the girl's wounds, but Enjolras held her back by her jacket.

"Monsieur someone must help her!" Lucette said desperately trying to help

"Look into her eyes. She does not want to be helped." Enjolras told her. "She only wants to be with him, we should give her that much." Lucette felt tears in her eyes, but wiped them away before they could fall. How could Enjolras be so cold? Or maybe he wasn't cold. He gave that girl her dying wish. Lucette watched the girl die knowing that there was nothing left to do for her. Everyone faded away from the couple and the girl's body was taken away. Lucette felt like she couldn't move. Enjolras approached her and squeezed her shoulder, "There is nothing for you to do here." Lucette walked away from where she had previously been frozen. "Rest for now, you must brace yourself for what's to come."

Lucette watched Enjolras taking charge of everything and wondered how he did it all. She would be seeing so much more violence and hell before her. Enjolras had to be so strong to watch his friends die before it was their time. Enjolras was familiar with what was ahead and was prepared to endure all the grief that he would be attacked with. Lucette never realized that Enjolras had to be so strong.

Suddenly a man in an army uniform arose from the other side of the barricade and entered. The others questioned him and he explained that he was there to help, but before long the guard started to attack again. Lucette watched as hell itself arose from the battle before her. Lucette nearly shook at the chaos around her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man fall wounded. Without thinking she ran to him and knelt by his side. He had been shot in the arm. Lucette didn't know what to do, but she had to do something.

"Monsieur," she started. The man was writhing in pain as she was about to pull him back to the wine shop for treatment, but a shot rang out and hit the pavement before her feet. She fell back unharmed but trembling with fear. Suddenly she saw someone stand in front of her and shoot the one aiming at her. That someone was Enjolras. He looked down at her with a stern gaze, "I told you to stay out of the way." He yanked her up, "Take him to the wine shop." Lucette did as she was told and Enjolras covered her. Lucette saw no fear in Enjolras' eyes. He was so brave and so strong. Lucette admired Enjolras, yet also pitied him. He bore such a weight on his shoulders. So many people looked up to him and so many people believe in him. If he did not succeed then he would fail them all. Lucette could never bear as much as the angel could. Lucette returned to outside as the fire was dying down. The attack was over. She went closer to the others. It seemed like a rare moment of peaceful and terrifying silence. Lucette looked around for Enjolras to thank him, but saw him talking to another man. He looked familiar. She believed to have seen him entering the Café Musain just after Enjolras. He had a wine bottle in his hand. The two conversed, but it appeared to be more of an argument. The other man left Enjolras standing alone. The angel appeared to be taking the other man's words to heart. Enjolras climbed up the barricade to watch over the night. Lucette wondered what the other man could've said to silence Enjolras in such a way. Lucette climbed up to where Enjolras was and sat next to him. He ignored her for a moment before acknowledging her presence.

"Go back to the wine shop." He ordered

"What are you looking at?" Lucette asked ignoring his order.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked with a stern tone

"Didn't you hear me?" Lucette asked back. Enjolras gave up,

"I'm watching for the people to stir. I'm also watching for the army to attack." He told her. The two sat in silence for another moment.

"I never thanked you for saving me." Lucette said simply

"It doesn't matter." Enjolras said

"It matters to me." Lucette said. Lucette thought about her death, but had never encountered it before. It was true she had often said if she didn't die at the barricade she would throw herself off that old bridge anyway, but after that she wasn't so sure. "What did that other guy say to make you so…what's the word, upset."

"He didn't upset me." Enjolras stated, "He was just ranting about like the skeptic he is, but I never thought that he could make me doubt myself." Lucette understood now. She smiled at him,

"You know you can't let other people stop you. The only ideals that should matter to you are your own. Sure it's nice to take an opinion from other now and then, but when you get down to it the only one that really matters is your own." Lucette said happily. Enjolras looked at her for a moment.

"Who taught you that phrase?" Enjolras asked

"My mother." She said quietly

"I see." Enjolras said turning back to watch. "You told me your father is dirt, what makes him so?"

"He drinks and there's not a sober moment in his life. I hate being around him and that's why I stay out at all hours." Lucette told him simply. "Home's not worth it if I have to stay with him." Enjolras remained silent. Lucette winced as her shoulder throbbed. She had forgotten about her injuries because of the night's events.

"Were you hurt earlier?" Enjolras asked

"No, just a bruise is all." Lucette said adjusting her shoulder to make it feel better. "Just another gift my father gave me." Lucette said. Enjolras' eyes widened just the slightest bit. She only said her father drank not that his hit her too. "What about your father, what's he like?"

"That is none of your concern." Enjolras said

"That's not fair." Lucette said faking anger

"What's not fair?" Enjolras asked

"I told you about my father and I don't know anything about yours." Lucette said

"You didn't have to answer me." Enjolras said simply. Lucette sighed in defeat

"Fine don't tell me now, but one day you will." Lucette said

"Unlikely." Enjolras told her. Lucette fell onto her back and looked up at the sky with her arms supporting her head. "What are you doing now?"

"Looking at the stars, don't you do it?" Lucette asked

"Why would you take the time to look at the stars? They have no meaning and no significance to the world." Enjolras said.

"Yes they do." Lucette said happily ignoring Enjolras insult to the stars, "Stars light up the sky to lead us to a place we can call home."

"Did your mother tell you that as well?" Enjolras asked

"No, I taught me that." Lucette said with a childish smile,

"If what you said is true why are you wandering the streets?" Enjolras asked

"Well, I haven't found my home yet. Home's more than just a roof over your head, Monsieur Enjolras. I believe home is the place where you're the happiest." Lucette explained happily looking into the stars. Enjolras glanced up,

"That's and interesting theory." Enjolras said looking back into the night illuminated by the stars.

Enjolras waited for hours, but no one stirred. He got up from the ground and turned to the men and women behind him. Lucette turned to where he stood in solemn realization.

"The people have not risen." Enjolras explained coldly, "We have been abandoned by the cowardly, but we shall not abandon them." He said strongly, "Let all the women and fathers leave now." Against their wills the fathers and women were forced to leave through a back alley. Lucette watched them leave. "I want you to leave too Lucette." He said this so gently is nearly scared Lucette.

"I already explained that I'm not leaving." Lucette said firmly

"You have been of great help, but you still have a full life to live. You still have to find your home. So go from here and find it." Enjolras told her.

"What about you, you still have to find your home! All of these men have to find their homes too!" Lucette told him nearly tearing up at his calm sadness.

"My home is with them, yours will be somewhere else." Enjolras told her. "Now go."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucette looked after Enjolras as he turned around to face the fight. Lucette couldn't understand why Enjolras was trying to get rid of the ones who wanted to help. Lucette shuffled down the side of the barricade. There was no way she would leave that barricade. She hovered at the back of the barricade and watched the fight once again. Enjolras had his focus on nothing, but the battle at hand. He was dedicated. Lucette watched and felt like there should be something she could do. She had really been of no help since she got there. She saw Enjolras climb down from the top of the barricade and meet another man at the bottom. Lucette tucked her midnight locks into her hat and made her way over to him. She got there in time to hear the other man talking about the ammunition shortage,

"There are plenty of guns, but there's not enough ammunition to spare." The man said knowing what was to come if they had no bullets. Enjolras hung his head not knowing what other options there were. The boy, Marius, came from behind Enjolras,

"I'll go into the streets, the bodies of the dead carry bullets for our keeping." He said turning to leave. Enjolras grabbed the younger boy's hand,

"I won't let you do that, there's too much of a risk should you go out there." Enjolras said strictly. Marius turned back,

"If I don't then we will die for sure." Marius said. The old man who had come with an army uniform appeared to both of them,

"Let me do it, I've lived my life long enough, I do not fear death." He volunteered, but before anyone knew anything a young voice called out,

"You need someone quicker and I volunteer!" Lucette turned to see that a young boy was climbing to the outside of the barricade. Enjolras climbed up the barricade as others screamed,

"Gavroche, don't you dare!" one cried

"Someone stop him- pull him down at once!" another begged.

"I'm almost there!" Gavroche said proudly. Lucette climbed to the top to watch over the boy. No one was willing to go out and pull him back. He was only a child maybe they would show mercy. Lucette stole a glance at Enjolras and saw he was emotionless. He was good at hiding the pain and the fear he truly felt. Lucette turned back and heard a terrifying shot ring out. The boy fell, but stirred as if he were about to awaken once more. After hearing the bullet fly, Lucette knew these guards were not about to show compassion for a child. Before anyone could stop her, Lucette flew over the side of the barricade. Enjolras called out to the unknown person beside him and as they went over the barricade. He made a grab for them, but instead took their hat. As he pulled the hat back, Enjolras saw long dark hair fall and Enjolras knew who it was.

"Lucette, get back here at once!" he ordered. His demand fell on deaf ears as Lucette kept moving as quickly as she could. Lucette felt a board break under her weight and she went crashing down the side of the barricade. It did not take long for Lucette to stand again. Lucette could not feel pain in the instance of urgency. Lucette heard bullets zooming past her every few minutes rather than a rapid fire. She supposed bullets didn't grow on trees, not even for the National Guard. Lucette lunged for the fallen boy and grabbed him up and ran to the nearest place to hide. She hid behind a sturdy table and guarded the boy's body with her own. Lucette looked about for the easiest path back into the barricade. Lucette's dark eyes caught a glimpse of a basket over where Gavroche had fallen. It was full of bullets that would be useful for the others. Lucette looked around the edge of the table and ran out to grab the basket she took the handle of the basket, but suddenly felt a burning sting rip across her cheek. She fell back startled by the sudden pain. Thankfully it wasn't serious. Lucette sprinted back to where she left the boy and quickly climbed up the barricade. She kept Gavroche in one arm as she ascended up the side using her other arm to climb. She heard bullets flying into the wood, barely missing her. A bullet cracked the box she was about to grab and she pulled back, but fell down a couple of inches. She feared she would be shot for sure, but she felt Gavroche's weight lifted from her arms and she was pulled up as well. Lucette took a moment to see what had happened. She saw Enjolras above her and he was the one who had pulled her up. He looked angry again. Lucette saw the basket was still clutched in her hand and still full. She held it out to Enjolras,

"Gavroche found some bullets." She said cheerfully. Enjolras set the basket aside for someone else to grab. He lifted Gavroche gently into someone else's arms and led Lucette a safe distance away from the edge of the barricade. He sat her on a chair and stood in front of her,

"What were you thinking?" Enjolras asked angrily

"What do you mean?" Lucette asked confused by his anger

"I told you to leave the barricade!" Enjolras said strictly as he looked into soft, dark eyes with his piercing, burning ones.

"I was trying to help that boy. Is there something wrong with saving his life?" Lucette asked angry as well.

"Do you realize that you could have been killed out there? You were nearly shot!" Enjolras gestured to the cut on her right cheek. Lucette touched the cut.

"I know that I could've died and Gavroche could've too. Did you want to let the boy die?" Lucette asked the statue.

"You were thoughtless." Enjolras lectured as if talking to a child.

"I was just trying to help and be of some sort of use!" Lucette said just as upset as he was

"You're a damned fool!" Enjolras said forgetting his control for a moment

"Next time I'll let him die, will that make you happy?" Lucette asked darkly. Enjolras's furious stare wavered a bit. He put his hands on his hips in frustration,

"Wait here and do not move." Enjolras walked away from her leaving things to be amended. Lucette crossed her arms in frustration. How could Enjolras be so angry when she did something good? What did she do that was so wrong? She didn't cause trouble for him or anyone else so why was he angry? Lucette furrowed her brow in anger, but a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see another guy. Another student she presumed,

"Hello, Mademoiselle." He greeted with a slight bow of his head.

"Hello, Monsieur." She said back as the anger left her countenance

"I couldn't help, but notice what you did earlier." He said with a slight smile

"You're not angry too are you?" Lucette asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Monsieur Enjolras seems to be angry about the fact I saved that boy and got bullets to last a while longer." Lucette answered. The man nodded in understanding, "I don't know what it is that I've done wrong. I didn't cause trouble for anyone, did I?"

"Well, would you like me to answer truthfully?" the man asked

"Yes." Lucette said curiously

"While you did do something courageous and noble, you did not think about how others would feel about your safety." He told her gently.

"Why would anyone worry about me?" Lucette asked, "Enjolras didn't seem so much worried as he did angry."

"Enjolras cares dearly for his fellowman-" The man was interrupted

"Really, because it sure seems like he likes to be angry at them instead." Lucette said stubbornly. The man sighed in understanding,

"Despite his odd way of showing it, Enjolras cares for and protects the lives of his friends." The man said thoughtfully, "You see Enjolras is very familiar with the fact that he will lose some lives and may even lose his own, but Enjolras is not willing to risk the life of any human if he does not have to." Lucette thought for a moment, "You must understand that Enjolras carries the burden of all the death that lies ahead. He has to carry that sorrow and still remain the fearless leader he is. Everyone looks up to him and he must be strong for them."

"I…I feel so stupid." Lucette said letting her head fall to her hands.

"Don't feel that way; Enjolras has mastered the art of hiding his emotions. He's not an easy man to figure out." He told her with a smile, "Enjolras only acted that way because he was worried. He worries for everyone here. Enjolras believes he must shoulder the weight of the world on his own, but when he realizes that he doesn't have to we must be here to help him carry it." The man told Lucette as if he could see the day in front of him. Lucette smiled,

"I never got your name monsieur." She said

"Forgive me, I'm Combeferre." He reached out his hand. She took it gently,

"I'm Lucette." She said, "Thank you." The two turned to see the blonde statue with a bowl and a cloth.

"I'll leave you two to discuss things." Combeferre said as he started to walk away. Enjolras took a chair next to Lucette and placed the bowl he had on a table beside them. Gently and wordlessly he started to wash the blood away from her cheek. Lucette softly touched his wrist,

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to help." She said on the verge of tears. She never realized how strong Enjolras had to be just to be in that barricade. His normally fierce eyes softened for just a moment,

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for. You were acting on what you felt was right, I can't fault you for that." Enjolras said as he continued to clean her cut.

"I never realized how strong you have to be to lead all of these men." Lucette told him. He paused for a moment. "You must have learned from a great deal of burden. Forgive me if I have crossed a line."

"No, it's alright, thank you." He said quietly. He continued until the cry of another was heard. Enjolras left Lucette to check what was going on. The gunfire started again and the barricade was in battle once more. Lucette loaded guns and switched off with the other men so they could have full guns and she could reload the empty ones. She was surprisingly good at something and it was actually quite handy to have her around. Lucette received another gun and reached for more bullets, but her hand met with an empty bag. Lucette searched for more, but there were none in sight.

Suddenly the gunfire ended. Enjolras turned to his fellow revolutionaries. "The people have not stirred. We have been abandoned. Let us keep fighting. We will never abandon the ones who are too fearful to fight for themselves. We will die facing our foes! Others will rise to continue the revolution we have started!" Lucette watched as the solemn statue stood powerfully over them. His words somehow or another took away her fear and replaced it with a passion not unlike his own. The gunfire started again and everyone flew back to fight. Lucette watched as other men fell injured or dead around her. Lucette heard the cry of Enjolras's voice,

"Back away!" he ordered. For once she did as he said. She ran back, but she felt her body pushed to the ground by the force of a huge explosion. Lucette turned and saw that a whole part of the barricade had been blown away. Lucette staggered up from the ground. She looked around to find what was going on. There were dead bodies everywhere and men were barely holding their own in a fight. Lucette searched the chaos for Enjolras, but she couldn't spot the blonde. She turned to look at the Corinth, but suddenly she felt a burning pain in the back of her right shoulder. A strong force made her stumble forward, but she did not fall. She felt something warm running down her arm. Lucette felt like something had just ripped through her body. She closed her eyes in pain and hissed. She reached to touch her shoulder and saw her fingers had turned red with blood. Lucette turned and saw a guard aiming at her. She closed her eyes and heard a shot ring out, but she did not feel the pain of being shot again. She opened her dark eyes to see Enjolras standing next to her with a smoking gun. He turned to her with an alarmed expression. He saw the blood seeping through her clothes and there was a lot. Enjolras looked about realizing many people were dying right in front of him. He put a hand to Lucette's back and led her to the Corinth,

"Retreat to the Corinth. Go up to the highest floor and you'll find a passage behind the counter. You can escape that way!" Enjolras explained.

"What about you?" Lucette asked trying to clear her vision of the pain that blurred her sight.

"I'll be fine, just focus on getting out of here!" Enjolras told her. He stood at the door and motioned for Lucette to continue up the stairs to escape. Lucette ran up the stairs as she felt more blood drip onto the floor. Lucette ran to the highest room and ran in. She stopped herself and gasped as she spotted a guard killing the last man in the room. Her gasp revealed her presence and the guard turned with a smirk. Lucette heard a bullet, but she ran behind a table. It was so thin that the bullets could fly right through it. Lucette shook with pain and fear. She spotted a gun right next to her. She pondered the idea, but she felt a shadow cover her. She looked up, terrified, not knowing what to do. The man lifted his gun and before she knew it Lucette heard a shot, but it wasn't from the man, it was from her. She didn't realize that she had grabbed the gun beside her and shot it in a desperate attempt to save herself. Lucette froze as she realized that she had just killed a man. She shook in fear more than pain now. She had just killed someone.

Upon hearing gunshots Enjolras raced up the stairs with the broken carbine. He had cracked it over someone's head. He saw the barrel of a gun shaking behind a turned table. He approached the table and saw Lucette trembling in fear with tears in her eyes. He observed the scene and knew what had happened.

"Come, there's not much time." Enjolras told her. He carefully led her to the passage way. He went behind the counter with Lucette and unlatched the door hidden under the rug. He helped Lucette down,

"Monsieur, what about you, you can't stay here and die!" Lucette said trembling; she had forgotten her pain in the chaos around her. She had a hard time trying to keep her vision clear. Enjolras assisted Lucette into the passage and looked down at her,

"I'll be fine, just worry about yourself and find your way home." Enjolras told her quietly. He closed the door and put the broken carbine through the latch to keep Lucette from returning. He could hear Lucette banging against the door trying to get back, but she stopped as soon as she heard the guards rushing in. He got up from behind the counter just in time to see the guards coming up to shoot him. He stood strongly and proudly. He knew what was to come. The guards aligned themselves to execute him immediately. They awaited the order.

"Well, since he's cornered himself, let us shoot him here and now." The commanding officer said with a dirty smirk. Enjolras's stance did not waver.

"Shoot me." He ordered as he crossed his arms proudly accepting his fate. One man whispered to another,

"It is as if I am shooting at a flower." He said realizing the angel's bravery and peaceful resignation to his fate.

"Aim." The officer ordered. The guards did as they were told, "Hold. Do you wish to have your eyes bandaged?"

"No." Enjolras said defiantly.

"Was it really you who killed our artillery sergeant?" the officer asked

"Yes." Enjolras answered honestly as his piercing blue eyes still burned with passion.

"Vive la République…!" A voice from an unknown source bellowed. Everyone turned to see a man, Grantaire. "Count me in!" Grantaire approached Enjolras's side, "Two in one shot; will you permit it?" Enjolras gave Grantaire a nod with the slightest smile. Just as the men were about to fire a cry was hear,

"STOP!" a single shot rang out and everything was silent as the sound of a body falling to the ground was heard. Grantaire looked in horror as he saw Apollo falling to the ground, blood rushing from the statue. "The people have risen! They've taken our base! We're too outnumbered sir-" the guard running up the stairs stopped as he observed the scene before him.

"You idiot!" the head officer shouted, "I did not give the order!"

"I'm sorry sir!" the young guard said not knowing why he had done it. Grantaire rushed to his angel's side and checked the wound. Enjolras had been hit in the stomach and blood did not cease to flow and stain his pale skin. Blood rushed from his angelic lips, but somehow he still managed to smile at what had been announced. The people did rise and they had won. Grantaire felt a huge force fall upon his head and he fell unconscious.

"No one will know if he was killed before our retreat or not. No one shall utter a word about this, now retreat." The head officer announced. They all departed. Lucette had heard everything. She had to cover her mouth to stop her from giving away her whereabouts. She would not be able to help him if she was dead too. Lucette heard the retreat of the army and started to crash her whole body against the door despite her shoulder. She managed to loosen the makeshift lock and pull herself up from the passage. Her eyes widened in horror. Enjolras was still as stone and he was covered in blood. He was injured and left to die. She looked to Grantaire. His chest still rose so he was alive. She took off her thin jacket and ripped it up into strips. She carefully bandaged Enjolras's wounds over his bloodied shirt. She heard a hoarse cough and Enjolras's crystal blue eyes fluttered open. He caught sight of Lucette,

"I told you to escape!" he struggled to say through his violent coughs.

"Not without you! What good will you do for the victory if you're dead?" Lucette asked. She wrapped and arm around Enjolras's waist and walked to the open passage. She went down herself and pulled Enjolras down with her. She wrapped Enjolras's arms around her neck and started to walk. He was light for a man, but with her injured shoulder Lucette had trouble supporting him, but she would not give up. There were people who needed him and she would never abandon him. She felt his labored breaths down her neck. He was getting worse.

"You should have saved Grantaire." Enjolras said

"He was just unconscious he will be fine." Lucette promised. She took on more of Enjolras's weight as he started to weaken. He suppressed his gasps of pain. Lucette tried to walk faster. She had to get Enjolras somewhere safe or he would die right there in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucette weakly supported the fading Enjolras down the stone streets. She had to find somewhere safe. She was beginning to feel the severity of her injuries and the angel was quickly getting worse. The girl was in a panic. She had nowhere to go and no doctor in town would ever treat a rebel, not until the legalities were settled. Lucette had to think of something quickly; she could feel Enjolras's labored breaths shake his injured body. Lucette was on the verge of tears. She feared that Enjolras would surely die if she didn't do something. Lucette stopped walking trying to see where she had walked to. It was a small area with small homes. Surely the citizens were asleep and the guard would not be there. There was no reason for them to be in such a remote area. Lucette felt her knees tremble and collapse underneath her. She fell to her knees, forcing Enjolras to do the same. She had hardly any energy left. Not knowing what else to do, Lucette called out for someone, anyone, to help.

"Please! Somebody help me! Anybody! Please!" she begged. She didn't care who came she just needed help or she would lose the angelic man. Tears now ran down her cheeks, "Help!" she cried out with the last of her energy. She could do no more for Enjolras. The blonde was barely conscious. Lucette's shoulders shook as she cried. The angel could see her crying, but hadn't the strength to do anything. Because of her tears, Lucette could not hear the steps behind her. She was startled by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked back with fear, but stopped upon seeing an old man,

"Shh, you'll wake all of Paris with your wailing. Come with me, I will help." The old man said. Lucette had no choice, but to trust this man. The older gentleman took on some of Enjolras's weight and helped Lucette towards a small stone house. Walking went a lot faster with the other man helping with Enjolras. No words were wasted as Enjolras was taken into the home. The old man set him on a wooden table and ran about the house grabbing various items. Lucette rolled up a nearby blanket and placed it under the blonde's head.

"Thank you for helping him." Lucette said as the man continued to gather items.

"Any decent person would help." The man said, "Yet, I know where you two have been."

"W-What?" Lucette asked nervously. What if this man was against the uprising?

"I know that both of you kids are from the barricades." The man said. Lucette's heart seemed to stop beating, "I know that if I don't help you, no one will."

"Please, I know that we broke the law, but it was all for-" Lucette was stopped

"Hush child, I know all about it. Right now we ought to worry about you friend here. He doesn't have much time." The old man stated hurriedly, "Tell me exactly what happened."

"H-he was shot in the stomach! He was about to be executed, but it was stopped last minute and a soldier fired by accident."

"I see." The old man said as he unbuttoned the angel's shirt to examine the damage. Blood was still leaking from the fresh wound and staining Enjolras's pale skin red.

"I don't know what to do anymore! There's so much blood a-and h-he's not moving! I-I-" Lucette was starting to panic upon seeing Enjolras's bullet wound. She was losing the control she had before. The old man looked up at her with a stern gaze to silence her,

"Hush, girl, you must calm down! Now, I will do everything I can for him, but I need you to calm yourself and help me. Can you do that?" The man said strictly. Lucette nodded as she took a deep breath. Crying would only make everything worse. Enjolras and the stranger needed her to be strong. "Good. I was a doctor in the wars, so I've seen wounds like this, but this is one of the worst I've seen." The man started to bind Enjolras's wrists and ankles to the table.

"What are you doing?" Lucette asked

"I need to pull bullet out. Should he wake up, he will be in indescribable pain. I can't have him flailing while I work." The man said finishing his ties. He threw a rag at Lucette, "If he wakes up, there is no doubt he will cry out, you will have to silence him or he will wake the entire place." Lucette nodded in understanding. The man lit a candle and let it burn. He carefully poured a bit of alcohol on the inured area. Setting the bottle aside he burned the ends of one of the tools to clean it. Quickly and with a calm breath he started to search for the bullet in Enjolras's abdomen. After only a moment or so, much to both the stranger and Lucette's horror, crystal blue eyes shot open. Enjolras started to fight against his restraints trying to find the source of the excruciating pain. As the man had predicted, Enjolras let out a scream of pain and started to shake. "Quickly, cover his mouth. Try to ease his shaking!" the man ordered. Lucette held the rag to Enjolras's mouth with one hand and wrapped her other arm around his shoulders to cease his trembling. She had a difficult time trying to hold him, but she didn't let go. She could feel Enjolras biting into the cloth. He must have realized what was going on and tried to silence himself as well. Lucette could see just how strong he truly was, not only mentally, but physically. The old man swiftly found the bullet and put pressure on Enjolras's wound to stop the bleeding as he took a calming breath. Enjolras fell back to unconsciousness as the man bandaged the injury. Lucette released Enjolras and sat back trying to slow her heart.

"Thank you, sir." Lucette said quietly

"Don't thank me yet. I removed the bullet, but he lost a lot of blood. It is up to God now: whether he lives or dies." The man said washing his hands. He untied Enjolras from the table and sat to take a break, "Now let me see that shoulder." Lucette had forgotten about her own pain in worrying for Enjolras. Without a warning the man started to examine her shoulder, "It appears this was a clean shot. You should be fine." The man said. He cleaned her shoulder and wrapped it up.

"I never got your name Monsieur." Lucette said

"Excuse me, my name is Francois." The man said,

"I'm Lucette and this is Enjolras." Lucette introduced herself and the sleeping man.

"Tell me; now that everything is calm, what were you two doing at the barricades?" Francois asked.

"Enjolras is the leader of the students at the rebellion. I followed him." Lucette explained

"What of your parents, if you were my child I would have forbidden you from setting foot near that barricade." Francois asked

"My mother is dead." Lucette stated quickly, "My father…my father's dead too." She lied. It's not as if life would be different for her if he really was.

"Tell me, what made you follow the boy to such a dangerous place?" Francois asked on

"Well…I'm not quite sure. When I heard him speaking to the crowd, he sounded so passionate. I guess I couldn't ignore the beautiful words he was saying. He drew me in without even trying. I wanted to follow him because even though there was a battle all around me, he made me feel safe." Lucette reflected happily. Any time she was with Enjolras, Lucette felt secure; like nothing could harm her. It was as if Enjolras was her guardian or her guardian angel, despite her only knowing him the few days the barricades were up and a brief moment before.

"I see." Francois said with a nod, "You've got quite the suitor; never met a man quite as strong as he." Lucette felt her face heat up in embarrassment at the misconception.

"I-I think you've misunderstood! Enjolras is merely an acquaintance, not my suitor!" Lucette said shaking her hands in denial. Francois chuckled at her expression,

"My apologies, from the way you look at him I merely assumed. I doubt I've ever seen a girl care for a boy as much as you." Francois explained

"But what led you to believe-" Lucette was interrupted

"You followed him to battle, you supported him when he was weak and you were in no better condition, and you haven't left him yet. You could very well walk out that door, but you're still here." Francois explained.

"It's only human that I make sure he's okay." Lucette defended

"Yes, yes I suppose." Francois said half-heartedly. Francois looked out the window, "Well, it's quite early now. Perhaps you better rest."

"No, no I'm fine. I think I'd rather stay up a bit longer, just to watch over Enjolras." Lucette said

"If you so chose. I will be in my room if you need me. I'll go out and fetch some fresh clothes for you and the boy later. Two children walking about in blood stained clothes will not go unnoticed." Francois said as he left Lucette to tend to Enjolras. Lucette sat close to Enjolras's side to make sure she could hear his weak breathing. Weak or not, Enjolras was still alive and that's all that mattered. Lucette looked at the angel's sleeping form. His features seemed to be at peace. He was so calm when he was asleep. His golden hair, framed his face perfectly even after the night's events. Lucette let her head fall onto her arms as she fell into a much needed sleep to the sound of Enjolras's breath.

Sunlight streamed in through the holes in the curtains, landing on the blonde's face. Enjolras slowly opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. He shot up into a sitting position and the pain from his wounds hit him all at once. He placed his hand upon his injury cursing the pain running through his abdomen. He realized he was covered in dried blood and dirt. How was he still alive and where was Lucette?

"I would lie back down; don't want to reopen that wound do you?" a voice said to him. Enjolras quickly whipped his head towards the sound with a glare, "Calm down, boy, I'm just an old man. I mean no harm." Francois said as he approached Enjolras, "Come now, sit back."

"Why should I trust you? Who are you? Where is the girl?" Enjolras fired questions at the man

"Try looking beside you." Francois said to answer the boy's final question. Enjolras glanced to his other side to see Lucette sleeping peacefully next to him. How long had she been with him? "She slept there all night looking after you. Before that she supported you all the way here from the broken barricade. Let her rest for now." Francois carefully pushed Enjolras into a resting position. "I'm Francois; I found you and the girl last night. You were barely awake and she was sobbing. I cared for both of you here. You're lucky to be alive, boy. If you were shot any higher, you would be dead." Francois explained. Enjolras let his crystal blue eyes travel to Lucette once more.

"What of the girl?" Enjolras asked

"She will be fine. Though, I don't know how her mind will see all of this. When she thought you might die she was quite hysterical." Francois said, "You had her worried sick, my boy." Enjolras would've shaken his head. Lucette should not worry over such 'trivial' matters. "Do her a favor and rest. If you hurt yourself again you may hurt her worse that the bullet did." Francois started for the door, "Try not to move much. I'm going out to get you both fresh clothes. What happens next depends upon your condition." Francois walked out, leaving Enjolras and the sleeping Lucette alone. The pain radiated throughout Enjolras's body. It almost hurt to breathe. The angel looked at the girl beside him once more. Did Francois mean what he said? He disregarded the old man's words for now. Lucette was a fool to save him. He would probably end up being killed by the guard one day. He had to admit, though, Lucette had displayed more bravery than he'd seen in a long time. Enjolras's suddenly remembered a bit of the night before. The pain from his injury was indescribable, but he remembered feeling someone try to keep him from trembling. It had to have been Lucette. She was there, trying to keep him calm during Francois's treatment. Enjolras sighed as he placed an almost affectionate hand atop Lucette's hair. She had earned a bit of respect in his eyes despite her disobeying him. Enjolras felt Lucette stir in her sleep. He took his hand away to see her dark eyes open. His piercing blue eyes bore into hers. Upon seeing him awake, Lucette smiled widely.

"Monsieur!" she exclaimed joyfully. Without caring if he hated her or not, she hugged him gently so she wouldn't hurt him, "I was so afraid that you were going to die! If I had lost you I wouldn't know what to do! I'm just so glad you're okay!" Lucette couldn't stop the tears of joy from falling as she buried her face into his shoulder. Enjolras was taken aback by this show of affection. Normally he would have shoved her away, but after what she had done for him, the least he could do was let her be completely happy. He could feel her tears seep through his shirt. With no one around to witness this rare moment, Enjolras carefully put a hand on Lucette's head,

"Calm down, Lucienne." Enjolras said calling her by her full name. At that moment she didn't care what he called her. "Stop crying, you've nothing to worry about." She released the injured angel.

"My apologies, I'm just so glad you're alive. I thought you might die." Lucette said wiping her tears away. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, I don't need anything." Enjolras claimed. Lucette smiled and put her hand to Enjolras's forehead.

"Your fever seems to have gone down." Lucette said as she brushed some of the golden hair from Enjolras's face. "I'm glad you're feeling better, but you're going to need a lot of rest and recovery before you're ready to do anything."

"Is there any news on the barricade, any survivors, or Grantaire?" Enjolras asked

"Not so far. I haven't left this home since we got here." Lucette told the angel.

"This is troublesome. What if something bad has become of Grantaire or the others?" Enjolras asked. The blonde tried to sit up, but the pain attacked once more and he was forced to fall back. Lucette gently caught him before e fell on his back too hard.

"Please Monsieur Enjolras, don't strain yourself! I'm sure we will find a way to help them. Because you have won, the government cannot harm them." Lucette reassured. "As soon as Francois returns, I'll return to the ruins of the barricade and see if I can find some information."

"You should have left me back at the barricade. You wouldn't be in this situation, watching over me if you had just left me there." Enjolras said, clenching his hands into fists, trying to ignore the pain.

"If I had left you there you would be dead and then there would be no hope for the people at all." Lucette responded calmly. "Who would continue the revolution without you, monsieur?" Enjolras looked away, knowing Lucette was right. If the students had truly won, they would still need a leader and the only true leader they could ever think of is Enjolras. Lucette glanced at the bandages wrapped around Enjolras's injury. She saw the blood surrounding the area and grabbed a moist cloth. "Do you mind if I clean around your bandages. You're still covered in blood." Lucette asked as memories of the previous night flashed through her mind.

"Do as you must." Enjolras said, not caring what the girl did. Lucette carefully cleaned the dried blood off of Enjolras, trying not to irritate his wounds. Lucette could see Enjolras struggling to conceal his pain. She finished quickly and cleaned off the cloth.

"Perhaps you had better sleep some more, monsieur. You must be exhausted from these previous events." Lucette said taking her seat at his side once more.

"You had me quite worried. I thought for a moment that I might lose you." Lucette confessed, "I didn't know what to do anymore after you got shot. Thank the heavens that Francois came along or we both might be dead."

"You should worry about yourself." Enjolras said monotonously

"But you are worth far more than me. You lead this revolution, I'm just a follower." Lucette said.

"Do not subjugate yourself to the stereotypes of poverty." Enjolras ordered calmly. He did not like to see anyone criticize themselves, especially people like Lucette. "One life does not equal another. We are all the children of France. No man or woman is better than the rest, not matter what the circumstances."

"I'm sorry, monsieur." Lucette apologized. Enjolras glanced to his side to look at Lucette clearly,

"There is no longer a need for honorifics. You have saved my life, you may call me Enjolras." Enjolras told her. He never really liked it when Lucette called him 'monsieur' it made him feel too important and distant from the people and her.

"But, I've only recently met you and you're of a different class-" Lucette was interrupted

"Class or no class, Lucienne, call me Enjolras. I am not your superior; I am…your friend." Enjolras hesitated with the final words. He did not know for sure if Lucienne was as close as to be called his friend, but she had saved his life and devoted herself to him. Surely she has earned enough of his respect to be friends. Lucienne was brave and though Enjolras was not really connected to her as she was him, he knew she could be trusted.

"Alright…if you wish that, mon- Enjolras..." Lucette corrected as if Enjolras's name was foreign to her without the honorific.

"That's an improvement." Enjolras said turning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"I'm honored that you've come to think of me as a friend." Lucette said happily. The door to the small home opened to reveal Francois. The older man came in and set two packages down on a chair.

"I can see that you've awakened, boy, you're looking well." He said almost jokingly. "I went to the town and got you two fresh clothes. It will do you good to get out of the bloody scraps you're in." he handed one to Lucette and set the other by Enjolras's side. "Perhaps we had better move you off the table now."

"Will he be alright to do that? He might be too weak to move." Lucette said worrying for Enjolras's well being.

"Perhaps you're right, but he cannot stay on this table and expect to heal properly. It will stiffen his muscles. A bed is much more suitable for an injured boy." Francois said. Enjolras did not particularly like being called 'boy,' but he ignored it. Francois carefully put one of Enjolras's arms around his shoulder, "Lucette, grab his other side, we'll go slowly, at his pace." Slowly the two helped Enjolras to sit up on the table. The angel had to bite back a cry of pain; just sitting up hurt him so much. He let out a brief cry of pain as he was forced to stand for the first time since being treated. After what seemed like hours to Enjolras, he was set into the bed in Francois's other room. "There, that'll do you better in the healing process. Lucette, go change into your clothes while I removed Enjolras's bandages." Lucette did as she was told.

Lucette now had a clean, short sleeved white shirt with roomy brown pants. They were quite comfortable, but better fitting than her old clothes. Francois even went to the trouble to buy her a long jacket. He was a kind man. One day Lucette would pay him back. She picked up the package with Enjolras's new clothes. Lucette went back to the room where Francois was treating Enjolras. Francois had just finished rewrapping Enjolras's wounds.

"Here are the new clothes for Enjolras. Thank you for doing this. You have no idea…how much this means." Lucette said sincerely.

"It's of no cost. I couldn't very well leave you two to fend for yourselves." Francois responded. "Lucette, could you help Enjolras into his new shirt? I must start a fire; you two must eat something." Francois left the room to start the meal. Lucette unwrapped the package to find a new button down shirt for Enjolras. There were also fresh trousers, but since the ones Enjolras had on were still fully intact, there was no need for Lucette to change those. She prayed Francois would do that when the time came. She carefully helped Enjolras into a sitting position and helped him out of his tattered shirt and set his red vest aside.

"I can put my own shirt on, Lucienne." Enjolras said. He didn't like to seem so helpless. He took the shirt from Lucette and merely got a hand through the sleeve before the pain made him wince.

"I know you can, but I want to help you anyways. I just don't want to see you in more pain than you have to be in." Lucette said sweetly. She wanted to respect Enjolras's pride. She carefully slid Enjolras's muscled arms through the sleeves trying not to move him too swiftly. Once the sleeves were on Enjolras could lie back down. Lucette buttoned up the shirt and smiled. "There, this is much better than seeing you covered in blood." Lucette said happily, "Rest now. I want to see you better before too long." Lucette exited the room as Enjolras looked after her. He let his eyes fall closed and started to rest to recover as Lucette wished.

Lucette quickly finished food that Francois had so kindly for her. She needed to return to the ruins of the barricade and find Grantaire and any other survivors. Enjolras would not be able to move for a while so they would have to come to him. There was no way Enjolras could handle a carriage or a walk back, both would irritate his injuries. Lucette walked out of the small home and tucked her hair back into her hat. She did not want the guard to find her and in turn Enjolras. She quickly ran back to the broken barricade's location. A part of her wished that Enjolras was well enough to make the journey with her, but for now she would be the guardian to the angel. Her angel.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk was much shorter than it was the previous eve. It was easier when she did not have a dying man upon her shoulders. Lucette was surprised to find most of the barricade had been cleared. She made her way through the back alleys so she could not be caught. Who knows what the guards were up to? Lucette only knew one place to start her search. Hopefully the guards had not found it first. She quickly made her way to Le Café Musain. If her suspicions were right, the remaining students would be holed up there trying to plan the next move without having their faithful leader. Lucette quietly entered the café. She had to make it to the back room without the manager noticing her. She was about to enter, but angry voices from behind the door stopped her.

"We told, you we will not make any dealings with you just yet, our leader is incapacitated at the moment! If you wish for a deal you will leave us be!" the familiar voice said. The door crashed open and Lucette barely dodged. She saw a guard storming out of the room and slam the door behind him. Lucette was relieved he had not seen her or she might have been executed like her father. Lucette snuck into the room as silent as the grave. "Grantaire, are you quite sure that you saw Enjolras escape?"

"Well, not by himself. A girl came up from the trap door and carried him down. I am not sure if he is dead or alive or his whereabouts." Grantaire answered. Lucette could see that his head was bandaged. The guard must have hit him pretty badly. "But if my suspicions are correct, I believe that the girl saved his life. I know that Apollo lives on! He cannot be dead!"

"Well, do we have any idea as to where the girl might have taken him?" Lucette recognized it to be Combeferre, "I do not want to make any deals until we know of Enjolras's location."

"I know where he is." Lucette said as she stood. The men in the room quickly turned to the intruder.

"Who are you? Name your purpose for intruding on our meeting!" Combeferre shouted.

"How did she get past the manager?" another shouted. Combeferre grabbed Lucette's jacket to try to reprimand her.

"Wait!" Grantaire shouted, "Don't hurt her!" Combeferre released Lucette's jacket as Grantaire made his way so that he was face to face with the girl. "Men, this is the ange who saved our leader and took him from the place of destruction." Lucette looked up at Grantaire with a thankful look. She took off her hat to reveal her long midnight black hair.

"Lucette, it's you. I didn't recognize you without your long hair." Combeferre said, "I'm terribly sorry for my discourtesy."

"It's quite alright." Lucette said

"More to the point, where is Enjolras, is he okay?" another man asked desperately

"He is at the home of a kind man who took us in. I was wandering the streets with Enjolras quickly fading. The man, Francois, took us in and treated Enjolras's injuries." Lucette explained, "The village where we landed is not far from here. It can be a lengthy walk, but still manageable."

"Quickly, Lucette tell us if he is alright!" the second man whose name Lucette did not know. All together there were four men around her, "Why did he not make the journey with you?"

"Enjolras was shot in the stomach. He is still in poor condition, but he will survive. Francois was a medic in the wars and he took wonderful care of Enjolras." Lucette told the men, "Despite his excellent care, Enjolras is going to need much time to fully recover. He was in no condition to make the journey. He could not even make it to a carriage, much less ride in one."

"Well, lead us to him and let us talk to him!" Combeferre said, "We need to consult him for what we must do next."

"If that is what you wish. I will ask that after you have met with him, we leave him in Francois's care. I know I have no jurisdiction over this, but Enjolras cannot be moved quite yet, else it will cause him terrible pain." Lucette said worrying about Enjolras's health.

"Of course, we will not interfere with his care. When Monsieur Francois says he may leave on his own accord." Combeferre agreed.

"Then follow me." Lucette said as she tucked her hair back into her hat and took the lead. The men followed Lucette's path. A carriage would draw unwanted attention. Combeferre caught up with Lucette at the front.

"I should thank you for saving our leader." Combeferre said walking beside her

"Do not thank me. I should be thanking you." Lucette said with a smile. Combeferre looked at the girl confused. "Enjolras saved my life; in return I did my best to save his. But it isn't just that; Enjolras and your cause gave me more purpose. I had given up on life until I met him and the others. I must thank the students for giving me hope."

"I see." Combeferre said. Lucette was quite an interesting girl.

Lucette and the four men: Combeferre, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Feuilly made it to Francois's small home. Lucette told them to be quiet as they walked in. She quickly went into the small room where Enjolras was. She saw him looking out the window, worried about the others no doubt. Lucette approached his bed side,

"Enjolras, you have visitors." Lucette said with a smile. Enjolras looked confused, but his confusion turned into near disbelief when he saw the four men walk into the room.

"Hello Enjolras, it's good to see you're alive." Combeferre said

"Combeferre…Courfeyrac, Feuilly…Grantaire! You're alright! Enjolras said with a smile. It was one of the biggest smiles Lucette had seen on his face since they met. Enjolras tried to sit up, but his injuries quickly stopped him. Lucette caught him once more and gave him a look,

"Monsieur, you must be more careful. Do not forget you're still hurt." Lucette said worriedly. Enjolras nodded and Lucette helped him to sit up this time as she adjusted his pillows.

"Apollo, I knew that you could not die! It appears that my belief in this ange was correct!" Grantaire boasted.

"What are you going on about now, skeptic?" Enjolras asked wanting to shake his head at Grantaire.

"Are you in much pain, friend?" Courfeyrac asked the blonde.

"It's not so bad as when it happened, but it's quite troubling." Enjolras said. A surge of pain ran through Enjolras's abdomen as he sad this, causing him to wince noticeably.

"Is there anything we can do for you Enjolras?" Feuilly asked

"No, no just tell me, what has happened since our victory?" Enjolras asked trying to ignore the horrible pain.

"The guards have approached us two times now to make a deal. I shooed them away. I did not want to do anything without you there." Combeferre said, "But seeing your condition, we'll have to talk here and I will make the deal when they return."

"What do you mean; I can make it back to the café by tomorrow." Enjolras claimed. Lucette jumped at his comment,

"No, monsieur, you cannot! You're in no condition to travel!" Lucette said

"Lucette is right Enjolras; I do not want you travelling in your state either." Combeferre added before Enjolras could protest. "It would be best if we discuss our plan and details here and I make the deal tomorrow."

"Fine, if it must be." Enjolras said

The men talked for hours about what Enjolras wanted done. During their meeting, Lucette assisted Francois with a meal for Enjolras. It was a simple broth, but it smelled and tasted delicious. Lucette and Enjolras had already grown on the old man. The two kids gave him something to plan for and something to do. He enjoyed the company since his wife died and his son left home. Lucette took the bowl of soup to the door and knocked before entering. She saw five pairs of eyes focused on her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have dinner for Enjolras." Lucette said. Enjolras was stressing his injuries, by sitting up for so long. After his meal it would be best if he went back to rest.

"I see, well we'll leave you for the night. We have discussed all we needed to." Combeferre said happily, "Come gentlemen, Enjolras needs his rest." The others left the room, "Enjolras, we'll be back after the deal has been settled." Combeferre exited the home with a humble thank you to Francois for saving their leader.

"I didn't mean to end your discussion." Lucette said sheepishly.

"It was no fault of yours; we had finished the plan just as you walked in." Enjolras said. Lucette sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Francois prepared this soup for you." Lucette said happily. Enjolras was about to weakly take the bowl from her, but she held it from him, "You've strained yourself quite enough today." She held the spoon out to him so he could eat.

"I'm quite capable of feeding myself." Enjolras said

"I realize that, but you've had a long day, I want you to rest as much as possible." Lucette said. Enjolras wanted to refuse Lucette's treatment, but he had to admit to himself that he was quite weak from the day. He gave in and let Lucette feed him as he was too tired to argue with her. "After you're done Francois has requested to change your bandages again and then you should get your rest." Enjolras nodded in response. Why was Lucette being so kind to him and so caring? She could leave him in Francois's care, but she insists to do so many things herself just for him. She found his friends just for him and she made the journey just for him. She was odd, but she had a sweet heart.

Lucette washed the bowl from the soup Enjolras had. She was so happy to take care of him, mostly because it gave her a purpose, but she also liked Enjolras's company. She didn't have many people to talk to before. Lucette went to where Francois was sitting at the table.

"Enjolras is ready for his bandages to be changed when you are ready." Lucette said. Lucette noticed that Francois looked tired. He had done a lot of things today. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep at the table. The poor man looked exhausted, "Monsieur, you look tired."

"No, no I'm alright child; I should go get the bandages now." Francois said as he got up to get the bandages.

"No, monsieur, you look exhausted. Please, let me do this and you go to sleep." Lucette insisted. Francois disserved a little bit ore rest. He had done so much for them.

"Alright if you can manage it, I will rest. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me." Francois said as he went into his room. Lucette smiled. Francois was so kind to her. She quickly grabbed the bandages and cleaning solution. She went into the room. Lucette wondered what Enjolras thought about when he was alone.

"Francois looked like he needed his sleep too. He was about to collapse at the table. I wanted him to rest so I'm going to change your bandages." Lucette said quietly.

"Alright," Enjolras said. Lucette sat beside him on the bed and cut off his bandages, revealing his well toned chest and abdomen and his wound. It was still pretty bad. Lucette carefully washed the injury. Enjolras clenched his fist, trying to numb the pain. As gentle as Lucette was being, it still pained him to have his wounds cleaned. Lucette set the solution aside and took the fresh bandages. She carefully helped Enjolras into a full sitting position off of the pillows and had him hold onto her shoulders for support. Lucette could feel Enjolras almost shaking from the pain. She carefully, but firmly, wrapped the bandages around the damaged area. She slowly helped Enjolras in lying back down. He looked relieved that the bandages were done.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." Lucette said

"It's not your fault. Do not apologize." Enjolras ordered.

"Well, you had better get your rest. I won't disturb you." Lucette said as she got up to leave. Lucette left the room as Enjolras watched after her. She did too much for him. Enjolras closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lucette let her head fall onto the table as she fell into a deep sleep. She hadn't gotten a good night's rest in a while. Even before the barricade she couldn't sleep very well at all. Nightmares haunted her dreams and she almost always woke up crying. Her father was there no matter where she was. She couldn't escape him. Lucette was always afraid to sleep. In her nightmares she always begged him to stop hurting her, but he wouldn't. The pain never stopped and her mother was always walking away from her. Her nightmare never ends.

Lucette shot up from her nightmare. It would never end. She had tears falling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. She didn't want to wake the others. She gasped for breath. She could barely breathe through her tears. Lucette didn't want to cry anymore, but she couldn't escape.

From his room, Enjolras could hear small, quiet sobs. The only one it could be is Lucette. Enjolras was curious as to why she was crying. He called out,

"Lucette…?"

Lucette heard Enjolras call her name. She quickly took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She could not show her weakness in front of Enjolras. He had more to worry about than her. She stood from the table and went into the room to see Enjolras awake and looking at her.

"Lucette, I heard you crying, what is the matter with you?" Enjolras asked concerned. Lucette had cared so much for him that he should do the same in return.

"I-it was nothing. I think you were hearing things. You should go back to-" Enjolras stopped Lucette

"Do not lie to me, Lucienne. I want to know the truth." Enjolras ordered

"Don't worry about me, monsieur." Lucette said turning to leave, but Enjolras managed to catch her hand just in time.

"Tell me, Lucienne. You're my…friend, and it concerns me that you're crying." Enjolras said. He had to make an effort to comfort her. She had done much for him.

"It's none of your concern monsi-"

"Enjolras…it's Enjolras." Enjolras said. He didn't like it when he called her that now more than before. It seemed so isolating, "Now tell me."

"It was just a nightmare…" Lucette said

"About?" Enjolras asked

"My father…" Lucette continued, "It's just about the times when my father used to hurt me, but those times are over. It's not that bad. I'm never going to see him again, so I don't need to be crying."

"You know you're father cannot hurt you now." Enjolras told her

"I know, but it was different in my dreams." She said hugging herself

"Come, rest." Enjolras ordered

"What do you mean?" Lucette asked

"You need rest and I don't believe that resting on a table is good enough. Rest here, beside me." Enjolras said. It was not as if they would be bed mates, but Lucette had not had a reasonable place to sleep her entire life.

"There is no need for that." Lucette said almost blushing

"Just sleep. It means nothing." Enjolras told her, "Rest." Lucette hesitantly took the other side of the bed as far from Enjolras as possible. She didn't want to intrude on his space. "Try to sleep, Lucienne. You need rest as much as I do." Enjolras closed his eyes. Lucette thought to leave when she was sure he was asleep, "Don't think of sneaking out Lucienne. Just sleep or I shall know." Enjolras said with his eyes still shut. Lucette almost gasped as Enjolras had read her mind. Lucette turned to look at Enjolras's sleeping form and closed her eyes. For once, she slept through the night without any nightmares.

Many days passed as Enjolras started healing more and more. Lucette continued to take care of the angel. Combeferre visited often to tell Enjolras of their progress. Lucette could see how Enjolras wished he could move out of his bed. The day came when Francois would allow Enjolras to leave and return home, but only by carriage. Enjolras would still need day to day treatment of his wounds, but Lucette agreed to make the journey for him. Enjolras was finally to the point when he could handle a carriage, with some minor pain to his injuries. Lucette planned to take the carriage to assist Enjolras into his home and then take her leave from him for the day. Lucette would have to return to living on the streets once more. She wished she could stay with Francois. He was so kind and generous, but he had done too much for her so far. She could not ask for more. Lucette walked into Enjolras's room to see him sitting up in a crooked position. She stood before him,

"Ready to return home, monsieur?" Lucette asked happily.

"Of course, I've spent far too long wasting away in this bed." Enjolras said looking up at Lucette. The girl giggled,

"Well, even when you get home you'll be on bed rest for a bit." Lucette informed

"Yes, so Francois told me. At least a change in atmosphere will be nice." Enjolras replied as he struggled to stand from the bed. Lucette had him wrap an arm around her as she assisted him to the carriage. The injuries still pained Enjolras, but it was better than before. Lucette got Enjolras situated in the carriage and turned to Francois who was seeing them off.

"Well, monsieur, I suppose this is goodbye." Lucette said sadly, "Thank you for everything you have done for us. If there is ever anything I can do, please tell me." Lucette embraced Francois tightly.

"You know, this doesn't have to be goodbye." Francois said hesitantly

"What do you mean monsieur?" Lucette asked curiously

"You don't have to leave, yet. Once you take the boy home you could always return here instead of the alleys." Francois proposed, "It would be nice to have some company. It's rather quiet. I just thought it would be okay for you to stay with me a while longer." Lucette looked ecstatic. She hugged Francois tighter than before,

"Thank you so much! I'd love to stay with you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Lucette said almost crying tears of happiness.

"It's nothing, Mon Petite. It had been a joy to have you around all this time." Francois told her ruffling her midnight hair. "I will see you later tonight, then."

"Yes and thank you so much." Lucette said happily. She bid him farewell for the moment and hopped in the carriage beside Enjolras. The horse strode forward on a smooth path.

"What are you so happy about, Lucette?" Enjolras asked curiously. He had never seen her so jubilant and content in the few weeks of knowing her.

"Francois has offered me a home with him. I've never had a warm home such as this. I'm so happy I could cry." Lucette said joyfully.

"I see." Enjolras said in response.

"Don't worry, monsieur, I'll still be stopping by every day to check on you until you're better." Lucette said playfully.

"So I suspected." Enjolras said knowing Lucette wouldn't let the distance stop her from caring for him. "And must I tell you again, my name is Enjolras."

"I'm sorry, I suppose it's a habit of mine now." Lucette said sheepishly

"No one likes a young lady with bad habits, Lucienne." Enjolras said almost jokingly

"Was that a joke I sense in your tone, monsieur?" Lucette asked with a smile

"Of course not, you merely misunderstood me." Enjolras replied monotonously

"I think you were joking, monsieur! You are starting to get used to me aren't you?" Lucette teased with a light nudge to his shoulder.

"I'll give you one last chance to refer to me as Enjolras before I permanently refer to you as Lucienne." Enjolras told her warningly

"Alright: mon- Enjolras." Lucette corrected once more.


End file.
